Purely mine
by KymanLuver8D
Summary: Eric Theodore Cartman finds out a terrible secret that Kyle Broflovski wanted to remain quiet. What happens when Cartman orders Kyle to be his slave? Cartman's imagionation becomes wild as he explores the newfound power. Rated T for sex and language.
1. Dirty Little Secret

**Purely Mine**

By: Anastasia Cristina Ramirez

Chapter One: Your secret revealed

Eric Theodore Cartman slipped on his black baseball cap, and zipped up his black jacket. He grabbed his knapsack, and flung it over his shoulder. The contents flew around, a video camera, super glue, a box of tampons, a black dildo, a rope, and his mother's wet underwear with who knows what on it, and a box of donuts. The thought of the innocent Jew snoring softly in his so called 'safe' bed pleased him. So many options to torment the sneaky Jew rat! He felt his lip curl into the cruel smile he always seemed to save for Kyle. Kyle Broflovski, his life's purpose. The pissed off stare he would always give him, it tickled him pink. Eric was able to get under the Jew's skin, and it pleased him. It gave him great joy to give the Jew pain, and torture. He could make the Jew rat do anything he wanted, using his element. Fear. He slowly and quietly opened the door, shuddering at the small creak it made. He slowly stepped out, feeling his eyes dart shiftily side to side. He tip toed secretly down the stairs, his mother had no clue he was even up. She thought he had gone to bed hours ago. Actually, he had been lying in bed dreaming and fantasizing of the Jew's tears. It was time to make that a reality. He punched in the code of the alarm, so it wouldn't go off as he made his escape. He quickly ran down the street, feeling the cold Colorado night air freeze his face. A few minutes later, the large boy skidded to a stop in front of the house of Kyle Broflovski. He chuckled softly under his breath and as quietly as possible, lifted the latch and opened the gate into his backyard. The snow crunched softly under his feet, leaving footprints. This didn't matter though; they would be filled in by morning. He unzipped his bag and grabbed the rope, tossing it up and it caught on the latch of his window. He tugged it, testing if it was safe, and to his satisfaction it was. You see, Eric Theodore Cartman had done this many times; sneaking into the Jew's room was… a bad habit. With difficulty he climbed, mountain style up to Kyle's window. Within a minute he was at the window, he quietly slid it open and hopped in, landing with a soft thud on the carpet. He widened his eyes and remained perfectly still, as he heard the Jew grunt and turn. He was comforted by a quiet snore. He sighed with relief and stood up, and looked at the sleeping Jew. He was sleeping sideways and the blankets were strewn across the bed, his red curls tousled. The overweight boy felt a sudden surge of power; he could do anything he wanted to the Jew, anything at all. Despite himself he sneered. So many options, what to do what to do? Then it came to him, Kyle mumbled something in his sleep. Cartman widened his eyes and leaned in closer, hoping to catch what he was saying.

"What's that Kaaahhhl?" He whispered, holding the Jew's name out as always. He mumbled again, and this time he caught it.

"S-Stan…" He moaned contentedly. The larger boy's heart skipped a beat, then thudded, like a hammer on cloth. Had the Jew… just said his best friend's name? He quickly ran to his knapsack and took out the video camera trying to convince himself that he hadn't just heard what he thought he'd heard. Why did this bother him? He didn't have a clue. Slowly Kyle moaned as he slowly reached his hand down to his member and began rubbing it while mumbling his friend's name.

"That's a hell of a wet dream you're having there Jew," The larger boy laughed darkly.

"Oh, oh Stan… please…" The Jew groaned. All on camera, the Jew was masturbating and Cumming to his best friend! The Jew WAS a fag! After a few minutes if Kyle's little session the larger boy jumped down the window, removing the rope and ran away as fast as his little legs would carry him. All the way back to his house he sang merrily:

"Broflovski, I got the goods on you cha! I know your dirty little secret cha!" Ending, in a low voice filled with dark enthusiasm.

"And now your mine."


	2. Evil Mastermind At Work

_**I'd like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I will respond to each and every one of them if you don't have a message block! Well, this is the chapter where Cartman thinks of his evil plan.**_

_**Oh, and I've been told I copied another story. I honestly never read a fan fiction here in my life, there's a lot of stories maybe it was an honest mistake. If the author recognizes this please let me know and I will try to change it up as best I can :3 so… thank you! :D**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE I DON'T CARE! PLEASE REVIEW! Any thoughts and ideas? PLEASE! I need at least 7 more reviews to do another chapter! Gratzi!**_

_**-KymanLuver8D**_

Chapter Two: Evil mastermind at work

The Jew woke up to the all too familiar wet sticky feeling between his legs, and a very vague dream. He let out an exasperated groan and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. What was he doing? Stan Marsh was his best friend… not… not his lover! Honestly, Kyle had no idea why he was having these dreams, he only knew that he was having them and that was that. He needed to pull himself together. He sighed and headed straight to the shower to wash himself up and he hoped, (but had his doubts) that the lathery, rosemary mint suds would lather out his obsession.

Meanwhile in a house not too far away…

The large boy yanked at his hair in frustration as he bit into another powdered donut. Why couldn't he think of anything bad enough to humiliate/torture his favorite Jew rat? He grumbled and looked at the crumpled up sheets of paper that scattered the room. He sighed to himself, he was just hungry. He needed food that was all. Ignoring the 3 empty plates of Powdered Pancake Donut Surprise that he had just finished he waddled down to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Cheesy Poofs. Then, as he bit into the first cheesy mouthful, it hit him.

He knew how to humiliate the Jew. It would happen tonight!

_**Yeah, yeah I know its short… but the good stuff comes NEXT chapter… and it'll be REALLY, REALLY long XD**_


	3. Phase One: Capture the Jew

Chapter 3: Phase One: Capture the Jew

The rather overweight boy skipped haughtily down the road towards the bus stop. Today was the day he would humiliate the Jew once and for all. He got chills just thinking about it. As he got closer he could just make out three figures. A big orange figure that looked rather like an orange canary was standing there. In truth it was his friend Kenny who was always wrapped up in that parka of his. Standing next to him, laughing and grinning at something was Stan. His red and blue poof ball slightly askew revealing some of his raven black hair, his hands were tucked in his jacket pockets and was doubled over in laughter. There, standing next to him was the Jew himself. His green ushanka sat neatly on his head, some stray day walker, ginger curls falling down. He looked pleased at himself, as if he had just found the cure for cancer. Cartman rolled his eyes as he drew nearer, moving next to Kenny.

"Hey you geys!" He said his accent clear as he said the word "guys". All three looked up in unison. Kenny had a somewhat pleased look on his face to see his 'best friend', Stan had a look of disgust and Kyle had one identical to Stan's.

"Hey dude!" Kenny grinned and pulled off his parka so his words could be distinguishable. His blonde mess fell all around his ears and his bright blue eyes and dimples were suddenly more noticeable.

"Hey Kenneh," the large boy said idly. Stan looked as if he was about to say something rude, but stopped short because the Jew had beat him to it.

"Hey! How'd you roll that fat ass of yours out of bed?" Kyle sneered, a sneer worthy of Cartman himself. To Eric's anger he saw that Stan was stifling laughter and Kenny was snickering.

"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!" He shouted automatically.

"Whatever fat ass," The Jew replied, now bored with him. Cartman then decided to heat things up a bit.

"I would be careful the way you talk to me Jew," Eric said ominously. Kyle's head snapped up and to Eric's pleasure his bright green eyes flashed with an emotion he read quite well, FEAR.

"Why is that?" He asked quickly, even Stan could tell there was something up and looked between the two curiously.

"I know your dirty little secret," Eric said each word slowly; barely at a whisper so only Kyle could hear him. Putting venom into each and every syllable. Kyle looked at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"Wh-what are you talking about now fat ass?" Kyle stuttered.

"Meet me after school and I'll be more than happy to tell you," Cartman said; the sneer back in his voice. He now had the upper hand; the Jew just stared at him blankly. Just then before the Jew could sock him in the mouth and demand to know what he was talking about the bus skidded to a stop in front of them. A woman with rather yellow teeth and scraggly, greasy brown hair glared at them.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" She yelled, it sounded as if she was speaking through a megaphone. Stan rolled his eyes and sat next to Kyle in the back seat.

"Yeah whatever you fat bitch…" Stan mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She barked.

"I SAID I HAVE A BAD ITCH!" Stan yelled back.

"Oh." She replied and turned her beady little eyes back to the road.

"What d'you think Cartman knows?" Kyle asked confusedly. Stan sighed and stared at him and eyes bluer that the Caribbean Sea met eyes greener than that of a meadow in the spring time.

"I dunno dude, I would help you find out but that fat bitch won't let us," Stan grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She barked again.

"I SAID THAT RABBITS EAT LETTUCE!" Stan shouted back.

"Oh… why yes they certainly do." She replied. Kyle could tell today was going to be a long day…

After school…

_**Okay… I accidently lied… NEXT chapter is when it gets good XD **_

_**Things that are included. **_

_**Sex**_

_**Sex…**_

_**Sex?**_

_**Sucking balls :3 (Oral sex)**_

_**Sex…**_

_**Sex…**_

_**GRAPHIC AND DESCRIPTIVE SEX :D**_


	4. Phase Two: Enslave The Jew

Chapter Four: Phase Two: Enslave the Jew Rat

Kyle Broflovski stood at a fork in the road wondering which way to go. Left was his own house, his safe peaceful house. Right, was the house of his arch- enemy Eric Theodore Cartman.

'I know your dirty little secret.'

His nasally voice echoed in his head, the young Jew let out a sigh. He had to find out. He couldn't just let him know whatever secret he knew. He merely shrugged and set out on his way to the house of Eric T Cartman.

A few minutes later he was at the doorstep and before he could so much as knock the door flew open to reveal Liane Cartman. She smiled down at him and said in a rather syrupy voice,

"Hello! Your Eric's little friend? He's waiting for you upstairs," At this; Kyle simply nodded and set up the stairs. He felt his heart trying to decide whether it was calm or scared, thumping then skipping, thumping then skipping. He gently pushed open the door and Cartman was sitting there on his bed, an X-box controller in his hands his tongue sticking out slightly as his fingers moved in a blur pressing the colorful buttons. Kyle cleared his throat loudly to get his attention due to the fact that he didn't want to waste his breath on the fat bigot. The large boy's lip curled into one of those all too familiar crooked evil grins. He pressed the pause button and tossed the controller lazily where it landed with the softest of thuds on a pillow he had probably set there just for that reason. He winced slightly at the sound as if it pained him. Kyle rolled his eyes in exasperation. That stupid X-box of his was like his own child. Eric turned to him and the first think Kyle noticed that his facial expression was evilly ominous. Like an animal about to pounce on his prey. Eric took the time to examine the Jew's face, for soon it would be full of tears and agony. He wanted to view the differences. The Jew wore his green ushanka and auburn curls fell astray. He had sharp features; if you were delusional you could call it almost… elven. Different shades of green swam around in the orbs he called eyes adding to the effect. The larger boy said in an almost bored tone,

"Gimmie that video camera will you Jew?" Immediately the young Jew felt his temper flare up and his anger boil heating up his face. He cursed loudly then made his heated retaliation.

"One. Don't belittlee my people! Two. Don't tell me what to do!" The large boy only grinned, might as well just go along with it he thought.

"Just get me the damn camera," He growled, looking like a predator again. Kyle only grumbled something indistinguishable then grabbed the camera and tossed it roughly to the racist in front of him. Surprisingly his hand moved up in a blur grabbing the camera. He sighed and began messing with cables next to his brand new plasma screen Television set. Once he finally had it plugged in he turned on a video.

"What's this about Cartman?" The Jew asked curiously, yet even he mentally cursed at himself as he heard his voice quiver with fear. The large boy slowly turned to him, his face worthy of the faces of killers in horror movies.

"Just watch Jew," He whispered darkly. Kyle felt his jaw drop as he realized that the film took place in his own room. Just as he was about to ask why the hell Cartman would video tape his room he heard a sharp groan. At first he thought it was Cartman but… he knew better. With a sharp pang of recognition he realized that it was him. He knew immediately that Cartman had filmed one of his late night sessions. After about three minutes of watching himself jack off in his sleep he glared up at his arch-enemy.

"So… what d'you think Jew?" Cartman sneered down at him. As he expected,

"P-please… for heaven's sake don't tell Stan," He begged quietly. He felt his eyes tearing up, he knew that this would do absolutely no good. The neo-Nazi merely grinned and gave him a fake sympathetic look.

"Tell ya what Jew, I won't tell your boyfriend… for a price," The Jew's heart skipped a beat and he grinned wildly with relief.

"How much? I'll pay you anything! Here and now in cash!" He said pulling out his wallet.

"Ah ah ah! It's not cash I want Jew. Not this time," The larger boy said devilishly. The Jew stopped and looked up slowly.

"I-I don't understand," He whispered.

"I want you, to be my personal slave," Cartman breathed.

_**Okay… okay… I accidently lied again… I can't have the chapters to long! But since Cartman has already demanded his condition. Kyle gets his new master in the next chapter, and Cartman starts exploring with the new found power. Kyle being forced to pleasure him, say and do things he hates. :3 Sorry! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! It has a lot of hits but hardly any reviews. Thank you to those who have been reviewing! **_

_**NEXT TIME: **__**The super sex chapter! I'm seriously. There will be sex in this chapter. As Cartman molests Kyle just like Barney runs around molesting children! 8D And that big baby sun on the Tellietubbies watches you change and giggles at you. :3 **_

_**-KymanLuver8D**_


	5. King Cartman

Chapter Five: King Cartman

The Jew stared at him blankly, his green eyes flashed with mixed emotions.

"Wh-what?" Kyle asked.

"You heard me Jew," Cartman purred softly.

"NO WAY!" Kyle yelled angrily then stood up to leave, with his hand already on the quite cold doorknob, he stopped dead.

"Well, okay. I'm sure your hippie fantasy would love to see this," Cartman's crooked grin only grew larger as Kyle turned to him.

"Fine," Kyle growled through gritted teeth. The first thing Eric noticed was that the Jew had a throbbing vein in his temple. His once delicate elven features now looked dark and sinister. Well, it was time to test his new found power over the Jew.

"Sit down over there Kahl," Cartman told him gently as he gestured toward a chair on the other side of the room. The Jew glared at him.

"I'd rather stand. Thanks," Kyle spat angrily. This only encouraged Eric's confidence.

"Rule number one. You do exactly as I say without question. No back talking either, no… that won't due at all," Cartman sneered as Kyle's vein nearly popped out of his skull.

"Whatever fat ass!" Kyle scoffed. If it was possible Cartman's grin was now ear to ear.

"Rule number two. After a command you say, yes sir, or Yes master. You address me as King Cartman, master, sir or anything else I tell you to call me. Do I make myself clear?" Kyle thought for a moment, looking for a loophole. Cartman's chocolaty brown eyes met with eyes greener than springtime grass. Kyle exhaled shakily, and then rigidly nodded. Cartman rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in exasperation. Then smirked and put his hand up to his ear leaning closer.

"What was that? Didn't catch that," Cartman asked in that syrupy innocent voice. Kyle gritted his teeth and thought, it was either this or Stan avoiding him for the rest of eternity. I just have to grit my teeth and do it. He thought. Then exhaled, grinded his teeth as hard as he could and grumbled.

"Yes sir," Cartman crossed his arms impatiently.

"Rule number three. Always speak out, never mumble always make absolutely sure I can year you. Also, that you don't say it with anger. Say it with feeling," Cartman grinned with satisfaction at Kyle's outraged facial expression, the vein throbbing worse than ever and his face beet red.

"Yes sir," Kyle spoke out, hearing himself sound almost robotic. Cartman sneered, and said in a victorious tone,

"Good boy," Kyle wanted to sock him in the mouth. What was Kyle to him? An animal? The Jew didn't doubt that.

"I believe I told you to sit down Jew," Cartman declared.

"Yes s-" The Jew was cut off by the exasperated tone of his new master.

"I'd like you to vary from sir to master to king," Cartman glared at him.

"Yes master," Kyle glared back, giving his best efforts not to do anything rash. Anything that would ruin his chances for Stan to never know. Kyle moved mechanically to the chair and sat down. Cartman's eyes lit up as if Kyle were a million dollars. Kyle didn't like the look of this. The sneer returned as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Ask me how you can please me," Cartman whispered softly. Kyle blinked, but knew he must. He felt the ominous chill climb up his spine surrounding him in a misty shroud of fear.

"H-h-" Kyle stuttered. What was he doing? He knew he might be bisexual but… this was his arch-enemy, his worst nightmare, his complete opposite! Why should he be doing any of this? This is what Cartman had always done. Used fear to get to him.

"Go on?" Cartman asked innocently. The look of a confused, innocent eight year old plastered across his greedy face.

"No," Kyle stood up and put his hand up, showing him a very rude hand gesture indeed. It was Eric's turn to have the throbbing temper. He jumped up and pressed Kyle against the carpet.

"Get off me!" Kyle yelped. Although his speech was muffled by Cartman's gloved hand so it sounded rather like,

"Gerroff eh!"

"You've defied me Jew. This leads to punishment, something you won't like to do at all, you see… I overheard you and Stan making plans to play your new video game tonight Jew. Although, you'd rather spend time with me," He grinned wildly at Kyle's widening eyes and pleads from under his glove. He gently took his glove off; he wanted to hear Kyle plead. The Jew was at the Nazi's mercy.

"I'LL RIP YOUR CLYDE FROG!" Kyle shouted defiantly. Sparks of courage and fierce anger exploded in his eyes. Sparks brighter than that shone in Eric's. He bit off his glove, slowly. Kyle watched as his usually quite handsome face distorted into something less human. Something so drowned in anger it looked alienated. Now bare handed Eric brought his hand hard and fast down on the young Jew's face. The Jew's neck snapped to the left as the ice cold force of the brute hand coming across his vulnerable cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Eric demanded the question in a sinister and effective, yet loud and frightening voice. Kyle just looked up at him utter shock and disbelief; he struggled for words that described how hurt and shocked he was. Yet how angry and upset he was. Eric raised his hand in the air, threatening another strike.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kyle shrieked in a high pitched, shrill voice.

"You better be!" Eric spat in his face. His breath huffed against the Jew's face. Surprisingly, his breath smelled of mints instead of chocolate.

"I am!" Kyle attempted unsuccessfully to keep the fear out of his voice. He noticed at the end of his short sentence his voice had quavered. For once Eric didn't seem to notice. His eyes flashed dangerously. Then he gritted his teeth and put his face up against Kyle's and whispered,

"Call him," His voice was filled with malicious venom. Kyle nodded while saying,

"Yes master," As he reached for the phone and mechanically punched in the number he had so amazingly memorized. On the third ring an agitated voice blared in his ear.

"What do you want fat ass?" Kyle thought it felt odd to be called the fat ass. Eric grinned at him, and said,

"Put it on speaker, and repeat after me," Kyle nodded and did the task obediently and replied to Stan's protest.

"Actually, It's Kyle," The Jew's voice trailed off at his own name. Then, to his pleasure he heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

"Dude! I thought something had happened to you! Where are you man? I'm already on level 21!" Stan cried, in both exasperation and relief. Kyle felt a pang of abandonment. Stan had started without him? Just as he was about to tell him to wait, he would be there soon he heard the drawling whisper in his ear.

"Tell him you'd rather hang out with me any day." Just as Kyle opened his mouth to whisper retaliation Cartman glared at him. He sighed, and then did as he was told.

"I'd rather hang out with Cartman any day," Kyle growled, he meant the poison in his voice to jab at Cartman, but apparently it had hit Stan.

"W-what?" Stan asked, bewildered.

Cartman leaned in and whispered another line.

"I'd never hang out with you. I'm getting bored with you Stan, Cartman is much more fun to hang around with," Kyle scoffed haughtily. Cartman was grinning like he had just been told he was King of the World. He probably felt that way just about now to.

"Kyle! What the hell are you talk-"

"Sorry Stan, we're not super best friends any more. Cartman is my super best friend," Kyle spat at him with as much sneering indifference as possible. Cartman smiled in amazement.

"Kyle wait!"

"Bye Stan," And with that, the Jew hung up.

"Good boy, very nice addition, Stan's not your super best friend," He laughed with pure joy. Kyle felt as if Eric had ripped his heart out.

"Look Jew, its Saturday. You will spend the night here," Kyle nodded rigidly as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. It felt ice cold against his heated face.

"Awww… Is the Jew gonna cry?" Cartman asked in that baby voice that women use towards their Chihuahuas and Pomeranians.

"NO, of course not!" Kyle stuttered.

"Sure, anyway, let's get down to business," Eric grinned maliciously. Kyle nodded in curiosity. He knew he wouldn't like what was coming.

"Strip for me Jew,"

_**Na ha ha ha ha ha! I lied again! XD But now you know for SURE that the sex is coming don't cha? Because if Kyle gets naked SOMETHING is bound to happen! :P**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	6. My sexy Jew

Chapter Six: My sexy Jew

The Jew looked at him blankly, had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? The malicious sneer on Eric's face made it quite clear that yes, he had.

"Why the h-" The large boy interrupted him with a loud click of his tongue. The Jew felt his heart skip several beats and his face get red hot.

"Do as I say Jew!" Cartman commanded. The young Jew resisted the sudden temptation to spew out insults and give the brunette the kick he deserved. Although, he wanted his secret safe. The first thing that crossed his mind was why Cartman wanted the Jew to strip. No doubt for the Jew's humiliation. He knew he couldn't ask, unless he wanted King Cartman to slap him. Then he noticed it, was he actually getting USED to the fact that he was Cartman's bitch? No. He let out a large exhale and looked up, at the brunettes twinkling eyes.

"Of course, my lord," Kyle said, unsuccessfully keeping the venom out of his voice. The large boy looked surprised at first, then awed at his new slave.

"That's a good boy," Cartman said calmly, tearing off Kyle's hat and rubbing his ginger locks rather like a dog. Kyle resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Cartman got down on one knee and put his face so close to the Jew's that they were nearly nose to nose.

"Go now Jew," Cartman breathed, making a few of his red curls sway. The Jew merely nodded and stood up. Then, feeling his face become hot he looked at Cartman in utter confusion.

"H-how exactly do I-" He was cut off by a groan and Cartman's dissatisfied look.

"Pretend like you're my mom in one of those videos of hers," Cartman spat back. The Jew nodded, and gently began swaying his hips from side to side while pulling his pants down. He heard a small chuckle.

"Do it slower idiot!" Cartman barked. Kyle obeyed the command and began slowing down as he began dancing slowly, pulling off his jacket and T-shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought it might be his imagination, or was there a bulge in Cartman's pants? He watched as the yellow gloved hand slowly inched towards the area between his legs. Kyle felt his nipples erect, great. Now he was scared, sad, angry and cold. Kyle hesitated at pulling down his green boxers. He wanted to protest but knew he couldn't.

"Do it Jew," Cartman whispered seductively. The Jew gritted his teeth and pulled them down, revealing a hardening dick. Cartman burst out laughing.

"Your hardening!" He tilted his head back in booming laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Kyle protested, at this Eric stopped and gave the last few snorts. Kyle wanted to retort back, Cartman was hardening as well.

"DON'T TRY TO DENY THAT THING INBETWEEN YOUR LEGS JEW!" He let out more laughs and Kyle covered his face with his shaky hands. The neo-Nazi kept up his laughing in hopes the Jew would cry. Of course, the Jew wouldn't let down his pride. He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know why at all. But one of his hands automatically reached up and caressed the tender face of Kyle Broflovski.

"What the fu-" Kyle began, but was interrupted quickly by the minty breath hitting his face. Kyle felt a pleasant tingle up his spine, but his face didn't show it. His face read one emotion. Horror.

"Tell me that you want to suck my balls," Cartman whispered.

"What!" The Jew nearly screamed, instead he choked.

"Tell me you want to suck me off, tell me how hard I make you, tell me you love me, tell me how horny I make you, I honestly don't care. I just want to hear it, beg for my balls in your mouth bitch," Cartman glared at the young Jew, his eyes flashing dangerously. The Jew knew he had no choice, he just prayed to whoever might be listening that he lived through this.

"I-I" Kyle stuttered, he knew he couldn't do it, yet he had to.

"You what?" Cartman asked innocently.

"I want to suck you off, you make me so hard. You make me so horny, I love you,"

"Ask to pleasure me Jew,"

"I want to pleasure you in all different ways, please let me suck your dick dry, please I beg of you," Kyle closed his eyes as he said it, then he realized he was on his knees in front of the Nazi.

"KEEP GOING, and put it all together," The Nazi growled. He grabbed the Jew's red hair and began pulling it back so that the Jew was forced to look at him. His eyes watering in pain.

"I want nothing more than your dick in my mouth. My life's purpose is to pleasure you. You make me horny and hard every time I see you. At night I touch myself thinking about you. Please let me suck you off, I beg of you," Kyle said all of this, with his eyes closed, and a certain weight in his chest. The overweight boy in front of him sniggered, he was enjoying himself greatly.

"I always knew it you Jew fag!" He let out another shout of booming laughter then put his face up to Kyle's.

"I suppose… if you want it so badly, I should let you,"

_**Okay, okay, I didn't want to take too long to update so here it is! :D**_

_**REVIEW OR I STOP! :3**_


	7. Quick note!

_**I'm grounded so this may take a while! SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
